supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
M. Bison
How M. Bison joined the Tourney Bison, leader of the criminal organization known as Shadaloo, hears of a fighter named Necrid who defeated his new henchman, Sagat. Bison decides to recruit Necrid and begins the search for him. In the meantime, he is confronted by Rose, a mysterious woman who wields power that is in many ways similar to his own. Rose wins the ensuing battle but only to find out that Bison has left the battlefield completely unscathed and has possibly threw the fight. Reasons for this are disclosed during the events of ''Street Fighter Alpha 3. ''Afterwards, Bison encounters Chun-Li. They have a brief duel in which Bison toys around with the girl. He flees and lets Chun-Li know that he murdered her father. After this, Bison is finally able to track down Necrid. At first, Bison attemts to persuade Necrid to join him by promising that he would make him the greatest fighter ever. Necrid mocks him and the two engage in combat. Bison wins and takes Necrid's body to his scientists for a brainwashing via exposure to ''Psycho-Power. ''It is debatable whether this ending is canon or not, however, the exact events which it depicts did took place during the recently announced Smash Bros. Tourney. Special Attacks Psycho Crusher (Neutral) Bison's signature move. Bison charges his right hand with Psycho-Power, then surrounds himself with Psycho Energy while flying spinning towards his opponents, similar to a torpedo, which he resembles, as he says "Psycho crusher!". Double Knee Press (Side) Bison performs a forward somersault with his legs outstretched, kicking the opponent up to twice. Bison Warp (Up) Bison folds his arms, chuckles a little, glows a pinkish-purple hue and teleports to another location that's above him. Head Press (Down) Bison leaps into the air and lands perfectly on his opponent's head, in a standing position with his arms folded. He then almost immediately backflips off again, and can land a good distance away if desired, even if the opponent's shield is turned on. Knee Press Nightmare (Hyper Smash) Based on his Street Fighter IV Super Combo, Bison says "Knee Press..." then he says "NIGHTMARE!" as he performs two forward somersaults with his legs outstretched, followed by a crouching kick. Nightmare Booster (Final Smash) Based on his Street FIghter IV Ultra Combo, Bison makes his traditional "You're done!" throat-slicing gesture while saying "Scream in pain!", and then proceeds to hit the opponent with two forward somersaults with his legs outstretched as he says "Nightmare Booster!". If these kicks land, he then combos into a Psycho Crush that drives the opponent straight in the air. Bison then hits the opponent to launch himself up, then stomps on their body as, sending them flying away, all while saying "This place shall become your GRAVE!". Victory Animations #Bison crosses his arms and says "Pointless!". #While making his traditional "You're done!" throat-slicing gesture, Bison says "My Psycho-Power knows no LIMITS!". #Bison says "You've failed to stave off my boredom!" while levitating in the air. Trivia *Bison shares his Japanese voice actor with Orion. Norio Wakamoto also voiced Yoshimitsu in the Japanese versions of Soul Calibur IV and Soul Calibur V. *Bison's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is Necrid. Bison's main Tourney 2 rival is Yoshiteru Ashikaga, the man who started the Sengoku Genesis. His second rival in Tourney 2 is Nobunaga Oda Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney